vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie Korbel
|-|Marie= |-|Second Form= |-|Final Form= |-|Giant Form= Summary Marie hails from an area outside of the Canopy Kingdom known as No Man's Land, a wasteland that used to be a country but fell during the war with the Canopy Kingdom. Along with her friend Patricia (who would later become the Anti-Skullgirl weapon Peacock), Marie was orphaned during the war and forced into slavery by a group funded by the Medici Mafia. Seven years after the war, Marie obtained the Skull Heart through unknown means. She used it to punish the slavers who had tormented her and Patricia but transformed into the Skullgirl in the process. However, her strong will allowed her to resist the influence of the Skull Heart and continue her quest of vengeance - having disposed of the ones who enslaved her and Patricia, she turned her attention towards their sponsors: the Medici Mafia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, potentially higher | At least 8-A, likely higher Name: Marie Korbel, Bloody Marie, The Skullgirl Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears 13) Classification: Skullgirl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High should her body be destroyed but not the Skull Heart), Skilled Scythe Wielder, Flight, Necromancy, Telekinesis, Power Absorption, Arcane Magic, Energy Shields, Shadow Manipulation (Second Form), Animated Shadow, Transformation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Tore down Medici Tower and threw it across New Meridian while resisting the Skull Heart's power to the point that she was tearing herself apart in an attempt to restrict it so she would cause as little collateral damage as possible, Destroyed the Grand Cathedral and created the Final Atrium, causing this much damage just by powering up), potentially higher (Should she give into the Skull Heart's influence she could become powerful enough to destroy the world given enough time) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Superior to her base form) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Double) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Was able to lift a massive skyscraper into the air using only a fraction of the Skull Heart's power) | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, potentially higher | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, potentially higher | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Superior to her base form) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range with scythe, dozens of kilometers with necromancy Standard Equipment: Skull Heart, Vacuum-Cleaner Scythe, Assorted bones and skulls Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is not at her full power, Her will is constantly resisting the Skull Heart Notable Attacks/Techniques: First Form: Her main attack involves firing out an endless array of skulls that constantly fly towards the opponent to intercept an attack. They do relatively minimal damage but can pose quite an annoyance due to their erratic flight pattern and sheer number. Her second sends clusters of skulls towards the opponent at either a diagonal or horizontal angle depending on their current position. Another attack involves her summoning a pile of skeletons from underneath the opponent's position to grapple their feet, causing slight damage, then toss them for a moderate amount of damage. She can also create a skeleton between her and the opponent. The skeleton will disappear after a while but will explode violently should anyone touches it. Rarely will she ever use her bone vacuum cleaner-scythe. Second Form: This form is used when she is brought to about 2/3 health. When she starts to transform she will emit a blue explosion which will seriously hurt the opponent should they be caught in it. Marie will begin to summon skeletal minions in this form. She can either summon a random skeletal minion that will come charging at the opponent diagonally or horizontally or bring in an undead Prohibition-era gangster to shoot at the opponent. *'Shadow Control:' Marie sends a shadow out to attack the opponent from multiple directions **If the Shadow flies upward, it will come down from above. **If the Shadow sinks down into the ground it will be coming up from underneath. **If the Shadow appears and then just randomly disappears then it will rush out from either the front or from behind. **There will be moments when Marie will get close to the opponent, allowing her shadow to jab at them and send them flying. Final Form: Marie will transform in a blue explosion that can suck the opponent in and deals high damage when she transforms, at about 1/3 health. In this form, Marie has access to all attacks from her previous abilities. Giant Form: Created by Marie absorbing the entirety of the catacombs beneath the Grand Cathedral to create a giant likeness of the goddess 'Mother', it is more powerful than Marie's Final Form and is the equivalent of Blood Goddess Eliza. Key: Base | Giant Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Maids Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Anti-villains